The objective of the City of Hope (COH) Clinical Oncology Research Career Development Program is to develop a new generation of clinical oncologic investigators capable of translating basic advances in cancer biology into novel strategies for the diagnosis, therapy, and prevention of malignant disease. This multidisciplinary effort will be available to outstanding surgeons, radiation oncologists, pathologists, and internists who have completed their fellowship training in oncology no more than three years previously, and who are appropriate for appointment to the faculty of the COH Cancer Research Center. Over the past decade, the COH has pursued as one of its central goals the enhancement of interactive basic and clinical research at the cutting edge of molecular biology, protein chemistry, immunology, bone marrow transplantation, and experimental therapeutics. During this time, 45 physicians have completed fellowships in surgical oncology, medical oncology, hematopathology, and hyperthermia at COH; 26 of these 45 physicians are currently engaged in full-time academic positions pursuing careers in clinical oncologic investigation In this proposal, we describe a four-year curriculum which involved both didactic and "hands-on" experiences in biostatistics, clinical investigation, basic science and laboratory research for training clinical investigators at the junior faculty level. During the first year, the core curriculum involves three four month rotations in the laboratories of senior investigators in molecular biology, immunology, tumor biology, virology, experimental therapeutics, radiation research or hematologic malignancy as well as 7 hours per week of lectures and discussions. Trainees will be supervised by both clinical and laboratory mentors throughout the entire four years of the program. In years two through four, trainees will be involved in two hours per week of dedicated research seminars and journal clubs that will be an integral part of their supervised laboratory program in which they will spend twenty-eight hours per week. The activities of the trainees will be carefully assessed every four months in writing during the first year and at the end of years 2, 3, and 4. Furthermore, trainees will present progress reports orally to the Internal Advisory Committee of the program twice per year as well as to the External Advisory Committee on a yearly basis. Requirements for satisfactory completion of the clinical oncology career development program include the publication of a report of the trainee's clinical and laboratory research in a peer-reviewed journal, and the completion of both clinical research protocol which the trainee will pursue during years 2 through 4, and a grant application detailing an appropriate combined clinical and laboratory study that is suitable for submission to the National Institutes of Health.